Tamaki Uchida
. Male Protagonist as they appear in the PSX remake]] Tamaki Uchida (内田たまき, Uchida Tamaki) is the name given to the female protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn: Male protagonist as '''Nobu' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Minor Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei x Fire Emblem'' Design In Shin Megami Tensei: if... the protagonists wear their Karukozaka High School uniform and equipped with their COMP. In Persona, Tamaki Uchida wears her St. Hermelin High School uniform. In Persona 2, Tamaki wears an outfit inspired by fellow Devil Summoner Rei Reiho. Personality In Shin Megami Tensei: if..., through the tradition of the Shin Megami Tensei series, they are a Silent Protagonist, where their personality is based upon the player's actions and decisions. In Persona, Tamaki Uchida frequently feuds with Tadashi Satomi. But during the Snow Queen Quest, when she was trapped in the Hypnos Tower along with Tadashi and others, they are imprisoned in a dream in which she and Tadashi are madly in love with each other. Their new feelings carry over into the real world after they were awoken from their slumber. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... The Protagonist's gender can be selected. They are a student of Karukozaka High School. They can choose to go with Yumi Shirakawa to rescue the school and its students, Reiko Akanezawa to find out the truth about Hazama and help save the school, Shinji Kuroi (also known as Charlie) to save themselves and escape, leaving the school behind, or Akira Miyamoto to get revenge on Hazama. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter In Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter, Tamaki is the main companion of Hazama. She is controlled by the player after the school is sucked into the Expanse. During her explorations in the World of Pride, she finds Lucifer and obtains the "Ring of Light", which frees Hazama from the Zurvan's control, allowing the final battle against "The Emperor". If the player does not accept the Ring from Lucifer, the game will end either after Hazama is defeated in the World of Sloth and forgiven of his sins, or after Lucifer is defeated. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Tamaki's full name was revealed in this title, and she is known as "Tammy" in the NA version, and seems to have transferred to St. Hermelin after the surreal events back in her old school (her fellow fencing club members will first be curious about why she never talks about her old school. When Mikage-cho becomes infested with demons, they will be even more mystified at her vast knowledge of demon behavior). She seems to have a bit of romantic tension with a clubmate named Tadashi Satomi ("Tad" in the NA version), with whom she gets into a lot of intense shouting matches. Tamaki will also give the Protagonist one of her fencing rapiers and some advice on how to deal with demons. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Tamaki is now in college, and works part-time in the Kuzunoha Detective Agency as an assistant to Daisuke Todoroki, and also a Devil Summoner. She handles the mail-in magazine prizes for the party, and in one occasion, Tamaki will dress up as a cat burglar along with Tadashi (who is now her fiance) helping the party to rescue the schoolchildren trapped deep inside the burning Sky Museum. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' On the Other Side, Tamaki still works at the Kuzunoha Detective Agency. She is also hiding a money-loving demon friend in the bathroom who uses the giant fortune cat in the office as a facade to ask random people for handouts. Tamaki reprises her role of handling the mail-in magazine contest entries for the party. Off-hand, she expresses concern for her fiance, who has been missing because of assassination threats from sources unknown. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter'' Gallery Trivia * Reiko's ending shows that Tamaki returns to level 1 after the school is back to normal, which would explain why in all of her cameos, she is not nearly as powerful as her status as a previous protagonist would suggest, retaining only the memories of the events of if... as experience about how to deal with demons. * Tamaki has some speeches during conversations with other characters, but they depend on the player choices. * Tamaki Uchida is modelled after whom the story writer of the Persona series, Tadashi Satomi, fancies. Satomi went so far to had his in-game cameo dating Tamaki which is not appreciated by some fans. * During the Aerospace Museum mission in Innocent Sin, Tamaki dresses like the from the DC comic. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Human Race